Fifi La Fume
'Fifi La Fume '''is one of Pooh's friends who is a cute boy-crazed skunk from Acme Acres. Her best friends are Babs Bunny and Shirley the Loon. Her main love interest is Spyro, although Spyro does not return the favor. and everything about her and Spyro annoys Dave Felis. (whom she first met in Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter). She mainly appears in the ''Pooh's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures films. Biography Fifi is a young, purple and white female skunk, who wears a pink bowed ribbon in her hair. She attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Fifi is based on her mentor and favorite teacher, Pepé Le Pew. She might also be slightly based on Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah, another French female skunk from the comic strip, Pogo. Her fur is purple and white, as opposed to a normal skunk's black and white, and she keeps a ribbon tied to her hair which causes it to fall over one eye, giving her a sultry, coquettish look. She has a massive tail, nearly twice the size of her own body, which is the source of her powerful odor. She uses her tail for a number of things, including a pillow, pom-pom, baseball bat, furry boa, or a snare for some luckless "suitor." Fifi lives alone in an abandoned pink Cadillac at the Acme junkyard. Personality Inside her Cadillac home, Fifi can often be found lounging on her bed, listening to music, talking on the telephone, reading romance stories and snacking on bon-bons, waiting for a potential love interest to come her way. Like Pepé, Fifi is French and very flirtatious. She speaks in a French accent, mainly speaking English with a few French words. She also shares the same faults as her idol; intense skunk-odor and an inability to take "no" for an answer when pursuing the romantic object of her choice. When she falls in love, she loses all self-control and will not allow anything to stop her from literally capturing her prey. The skunkette's fumes can be lethal. She pursues her would-be suitor with reckless abandon. She'll do anything to snare her prey. She buys new clothes and expensive perfumes, but nothing seems to work. She never seems to get the guy. Love brings out the smelly aroma in Fifi. Fifi's putrid stench has been shown to be powerful enough to melt solid steel and the more she falls in love, the stronger her stench gets. However, unlike Pepé, who reeks all the time, Fifi's musk only comes into play when she is attracted to someone, or when it would advance the plot, thus allowing her to interact with other characters when she is not the central focus of the story. Fifi's character is also taken in a somewhat sympathetic light, for she, alone, longs for a lover, leaving many others to feel sorry for her, such as Calamity Coyote and especially Furrball, since he understands what it is like to long for something. Also, while Pepé seems oblivious of himself smelling bad, Fifi realizes she has a foul odor and often uses it to her advantage during desperate situations. For instance, in the Viewer Mail Day episode segment, Out of Odor, she wields her tail like a machine gun to fire clouds of musk. It is also shown that her smell can be erased by tomato juice, but the effects are only temporary and can be reversed quickly by washing the tomato juice off. Fifi is somewhat depicted as a bimbo. Being so, she can easily be tricked into anything. For instance, in the Viewer Mail Day episode segment, Out of Odor, she fell for Elmyra's trap, who was pretending to be Pepé. Simultaneously, Fifi is also referred to as being something of a feminist and believes that there's nothing a boy could do that she couldn't do herself. However, her remarks toward boys are usually very affectionate and amusing. For instance, in the Furrball Follies episode segment, Aroma Amore, Fifi affectionately remarks, "Leettle boys are such children!," and in the Dating, Acme Acres Style episode segment, Love Stinks, "Intelligent boys are such a tease!" Fifi is also far more versatile than her "Looney Tunes" counterpart, appearing in stories that do not entirely revolve around her lust for companionship. Apart from being a lover, her misadventures include the prom, looking for mature boys, having to deal with Elmyra, attempting to get an autograph from a famous movie star skunk hunk and doing an impression of Jacques Cousteau on a trip for sea monkeys. Relationship with Hamton Relationship with Whiffle Trivia *In the New Class Day episode segment, Just-Us League of Supertoons, Fifi is a member of the mighty superhero team, the Just-Us League of Supertoons. She is the team's sultry sorceress, Scentanna, the Mystical Maiden of Musk. An obvious parody of the DC Comics all-star superhero team, the Justice League of America, Fifi's character of Scentanna is an homage to the JLA's classic magic-wielding sorceress, Zatanna. The episode was written by Paul Dini with help from Bruce Timm, the two driving forces behind the DC animated universe. *Fifi's seldom-used ending tagline is, "Au revoir mon petite potato du couch!" ("Goodbye, my little couch potato!"), as she flirtatiously waves her tail at the audience. This ending tagline is only used three times, for the episodes, [http://tinytoons.wikia.com/wiki/Viewer_Mail_Day Viewer Mail Day], [http://tinytoons.wikia.com/wiki/No_Toon_Is_An_Island No Toon is an Island] and [http://tinytoons.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Day Music Day]. *Almost every episode of Tiny Toon Adventures (and its followers) also contain fake text gags within the credits. The text gag for the episode, [http://tinytoons.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Disconnection Love Disconnection], reads, "Don't Tell Anyone - Fifi Is Secretly Engaged To Paul Dini." Paul Dini was one of the show's head writers and the rumor of Fifi being engaged to him was obviously a joke. *Fifi makes a brief cameo in the Animaniacs episode, Survey Ladies. In the episode, she is seen running a perfume shop and tries to help Yakko, Wakko and Dot find the right cologne for Dr. Scratchansniff. The end credits for that episode mistakenly spell her surname as "LaFlume." It should also be noted that in this short, Fifi is depicted in her normal age whereas Plucky Duck (who also cameos in the episode) is depicted as a baby. *Early production artwork illustrated by Dan Hackett shows Fifi as a standard black and white skunk, as opposed to the purple and white version seen in the final product. Her design also featured a few other variations in build and design. *In Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Bad Dream/Scary Dreams, Fifi's special move is different depending on the version. In Buster's Bad Dream, she rapidly damages and stuns all enemies on screen with her smell, while in Scary Dreams, she makes herself and Buster temporarily invincible. She is noticeably the only character to have a different special move depending on the version. *Fifi becomes Whiffle's girlfriend in the future, except in Toonwriter's videos. * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Skunks Category:Animals Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:French-Accented characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies